Unforgettable 念念不忘
by Reign421
Summary: ONESHOT MAIN Shikaino MINOR SaiIno ShikaTema When an old flame pops back into your life, memories are brought back and old love may not be forgotten A rating slightly above T...but not enough to be rated M
1. Chapter 1

Memories You Gave Me

Unforgettable 

念念不忘

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

ShikaIno memory fic

--

It was that time of year, snow was falling from the skies of Konoha, and Ino was waiting for Sai at the coffee shop. She took another sip from her hot chocolate and looked outside the windows.

While Ino was gazing into the beautiful snow covered streets of Konoha, the door of the coffee shop opened, she turned around and saw that the man that had walked in had a pineapple haircut and had she saw him put away a pack of cigarettes. She suddenly felt the urge of walking up to him.

'Hi, Shikamaru,' Ino said, 'has it been five years?'

The man known as Shikamaru turned around and saw the blonde and gave a light smile, 'Actually six years and seven months,' he replied.

'You remembered?' Ino asked.

'My memory brings out the worse in me,' Shikamaru said. Ino felt a little sourness in her heart, but decided to ignore it.

'Well it's nice to see you again,' Ino said, 'here's my card.' She passed him her phone number, and Shikamaru handed her his card.

'You live in Suna now right?' Ino said while studying the card, it read _Suna Economics_.

'No, I got transferred from Suna to work their branch in Konoha,' Shikamaru said. Just then a girl with four pony tails came in and walked up to Shikamaru.

'Hey Shika-kun,' the girl said. Ino winced at the name, and the sour feeling returned.

'Ino, this is Temari, my girlfriend,' Shikamaru introduced the girl to Ino.

'Hi,' Temari said, Ino greeted her as well.

'If we don't go now we're going to miss the movie,' Temari said. Shikamaru nodded and left the coffee house.

Ino returned to her seat and saw the couple walk down the street, arm in arm. The sour feeling inside her started to come back, and Ino thought back to her high school years.

--

FLASH BACK

--

_It was snowing, and Ino just got out from the medical for twisting her ankle. She stood outside the school and looked for someone nice enough to give her a ride home, she saw Sakura and thought she found her hero, but then she saw Naruto holding her hand and pulling her into his car and they drove off in the mall direction. She watched as her other best friends; Hinata and TenTen walk off with their boyfriends. _

'_Ino, what are you doing here?' a voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw it was Shikamaru._

'_I can't walk on snow or ice, I just twisted my ankle and I can't possibly balance on ice with one working foot,' Ino said. Shikamaru walked to her front and passed her his bag, and bent down in front of her._

'_You have to home one way or another, plus you live two houses away from my house so it's on the way,' Shikamaru said. Ino nodded and got on Shikamaru's back and he gave her a piggyback ride home. _

'_I didn't think you'll last this long,' Ino said laughing. _

'_You're not that heavy I can hang on,' Shikamaru said. Then they were silent for five minutes, snow carried on falling from the sky. _

'_It's beautiful isn't it?' Ino suddenly said._

'_What is?' Shikamaru asked. _

'_The snow silly,' Ino said._

'_Not as pretty as you are,' Shikamaru mumbled. Ino stopped looking at the sky and looked at Shikamaru._

'_What was that?' Ino asked._

'_Nothing important…' Shikamaru answered. He kept on walking and suddenly Ino leant closer to his back and her head rested on his shoulder; Shikamaru blushed. The truth was he liked her, but he never told her. Ino's house was in sight and Shikamaru dreaded to have to put Ino down. _

'_Almost there,' Shikamaru said, suddenly Ino lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Shikamaru stopped in his tracks, and was shocked; there was nothing but silence between the two. _

'_I think I could walk from here,' Ino said as she jumped off Shikamaru, she left his bag in the snow and started to limp her way back. She was almost at her door, when someone tugged her arm and she spun around and found her lips on Shikamaru's. The kiss only lasted for a few minutes, and Shikamaru pulled away._

'_How long?' Ino asked. _

'_For as long as I've known you,' Shikamaru replied. There was another long pause of silence, Shikamaru suddenly felt cold hands around his cheeks, he looked up from the ground and saw Ino leaning upwards and soon they were kissing again. _

_From then on, Shikamaru and Ino went out for three years, but Ino dumped Shikamaru for Sai and the two haven't spoken since._

--

FLASHBACK OVER

--

Ino went home, and called Sai to tell him she was sick; she in fact went home to go over some thoughts. Ino looked through her photos, and saw the last photo that she and Shikamaru took, they were at Prom and their parents insisted on taking the photo. She studied the photo and suddenly a very warm and sweet feeling developed inside her. Soon she realized that her feelings of Shikamaru were not all gone.

--

A few days later

--

Ino was staying at home since it was her day off, and there was a knock at the door. Ino got up from her couch and went answered the door, and it was Shikamaru.

'Hi, can I come in?' Shikamaru asked, Ino stood dumbfounded at the door, she came back to sense soon.

'Sure, but how did you find out where I live?' Ino asked.

'The card you gave me had your address on it, so I drove here,' Shikamaru answered. The two chatted and caught up with each other. Shikamaru looked around Ino's apartment and saw a piano.

'You still play?' Shikamaru asked pointing to the piano.

'Not really, there's something wrong with it,' Ino said.

'I'll fix it,' Shikamaru said. Ino gestured Shikamaru to fix her piano. After 15 minutes, the piano was as good as new.

Shikamaru sat on the chair, and started playing _Way Back Into Love_, and looked at Ino.

'You know the song?' Ino asked, Shikamaru nodded and Ino took a place next to him on the piano bench. Ino played along Shikamaru on a lower scale with one hand and started to sing; soon Shikamaru sang the male part of the song and the two performed a little ensemble.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
_

_Oh oh oh_

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
_

_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night_

_I could use some direction  
_

_And I'm open to your suggestions_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
__I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
_

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end_

The song finished and Ino and Shikamaru looked into each others eyes and leaned forward and they started making out.

--

The Next Morning

--

Ino woke up, and saw Shikamaru sitting on the corner of the bed looking out the window. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, and Ino got the day off from work. She later crawled to Shikamaru and hugged from behind.

'Morning,' Ino whispered. Shikamaru turned around a smiled. Shikamaru held one of Ino's hand, which was currently on his shoulder and he held it tight. The two sat together for the rest of the morning talking

--

Later

--

'What about your boyfriend?' Shikamaru asked.

'What about your girlfriend?' Ino asked. There was silence between the two, Shikamaru was first to break it.

'It depends on what you want,' Shikamaru said. Ino forced Shikamaru to face her, and she leaned in to kiss him again.

With their faces a few inches away she answered 'I want you.' And with that Shikamaru was clear on his decision.

--

Finished…random one shot

Based on the song 念念不忘 by Stephy Tang


	2. Announcement

HEY EVERYONE~~~

THIS IS THE LONG TIME HIATUS WRITER REIGN421!!

i would like all my readers (if i have any left :p) to know that i have joined an account with two other writers to create

"Rei - pho - nea"

please carry on supporting me on my new account and my new story!


End file.
